Now what?
by good-charlotte-rocks
Summary: Draco finally comes back after being gone for 5 months. Ginny has some shocking news that neither family will be happy to hear about. FINISHED!
1. He found out

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I'm just writing a story. Yep. That's about it. Hope you like my story! Please, please, please review!   
  
" Draco, how could you do this to me? I thought you loved me, and then you-you abandon me right when I need you. You leave, you don't tell me, you go all over the country. "   
  
Ginny stood outside of her house, with tears streaming down her face, facing a startled looking Draco. The wind was blowing hard and the leaves were flying all over.   
  
" Ginny, I never thought that you would be so mad at me for this. I didn't know. And what do you mean right when you need me?" He shook his head. "Just because I'm your boyfriend does not mean that I need to tell you everything that I do."  
  
"What, being gone for 5 months? You don't think that you need to tell me If you're gone for 5 MONTHS?" Her fists were clenched and she was yelling.  
  
He quickly backed up. "Ginny, I said I was sorry, what is the problem?"   
  
" You are so arrogant Draco Malfoy! Its so obvious! All you care about is yourself. The reason why I'm so upset that you didn't tell me, is because I'm pregnant!"  
  
There was silence. Then Ginny turned around and ran back to her house. Draco stood rooted to the spot.   
  
'How can she be pregnant?' Draco thought. 'Great. Just great. It must have been that night that we both got kind of drunk. I barely even remember that! Just great, the first time, when neither of us can remember it, she gets pregnant.' He sighed, then turned around and walked slowly back to his house, his thoughts confused and angry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the house, Ginny is up in her room lying on her bed crying. Even her room seemed gloomy. All of the posters that she had on the wall were peeling off, her fish's water bowl was getting dirty, and there was clothes and books all over the floor.   
  
'Just great.' She thought. She angrily wiped the tears away from her eyes and stood up. "I cant sit up here and cry! I have to just go on and stop acting like a baby!" She hadn't realized she said it out loud until she heard her own voice.   
  
She blushed even though she knew no one heard. Sitting back down, Ginny went back to thinking in her head. 'I have Draco's baby. I still don't know what I'm going to do. My parents will freak out. Ron and the twins will hate me. I am really confused. I just dont know what I will do.' After awhile Ginny fell asleep curled up at the foot of the bed. 


	2. Making up

"Ginny, you're getting fat, you know that?" Ron said, looking Ginny up and down.  
  
" Gee thank you Ron!" Ginny said haughtily.   
  
"Well it's the truth!"   
  
"Yeah, and if you don't stop eating all that chocolate, you're going to get fat too!" She snapped. He stopped the chocolate an inch from his face. Then he lowered it.   
  
"You know Ginny, you've been acting different lately."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, don't take it personally but, well, you've been eating a lot, you've been really snappy, you've been sick a lot."  
  
"Its my business Ron, just leave me alone." With that she turned around and left the house. It was a really cold and windy day.   
  
'I should go see Draco, maybe I was too harsh yesterday. But he did leave me, and...' She sighed. 'I don't know. This is just a big mess.  
  
She went up and knocked on Draco's apartment door. She heard footsteps and the door opened.   
  
"Draco! What's the matter?" Draco stood there, his hair a mess, big bags under his eyes, and looking troubled. When he saw Ginny an anxious look came on his face.   
  
"Ginny! I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you. I would have told you if I could, but I had to leave so fast and I didn't have time to let you know. It's a dumb excuse I know, but I really love you Ginny, and if I had known you were pregnant, I would have come right home to be with you! I would have Ginny!"   
  
" Oh Draco." She sighed. "I just needed you to say that. It's alright. I love you so much." She went into his arms and they stood there in an embrace for who knows how long.   
  
" Ginny, come in. It freezing out here." They went inside and Ginny sat on the sofa in front of the fire.   
  
"Do you want me to make you hot chocolate or something?"  
  
"Oh that would be great. Thank you."  
  
Finally he got done making hot chocolate and he came in and sat next to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, we should go shopping for the baby today or tomorrow."  
  
"Oh Draco. That would be great. But what are we going to do with the baby once I have it? My family is going to hate me, your fathers going to hate you."  
  
"My father already hates me, Ginny. Don't worry about your family, we'll think of something."   
  
They sat cuddled on the couch for awhile, before Ginny fell asleep she whispered "I love you Draco." 


	3. fight and labor

8 months along   
  
At the mall  
  
"Draco, I think people are becoming suspicious about me being pregnant. I'm huge and I haven't been feeling well lately. I'm afraid people will find out."  
  
"Oh Ginny. Who cares about them. We love each other and if they have a problem with it they can answer to me."  
  
Ron stepped out from behind a plant. " Alright, I'll answer to that!" He aimed a punch at Draco's face and struck it hard. Draco reeled back.   
  
"What the f***!!" He lunged at Ron.  
  
"NO! STOP!! DRACO! RON!! STOP RIGHT NOW!!" Ginny screamed. She ran forward and tried to push them apart.   
  
She got Draco to stop and Ron stood there glaring, with a bleeding lip.   
  
"Ron! How could you?"  
  
"How could I? How could you Ginny Weasely? Malfoy?? You're having Malfoy's baby? And worse yet, you love him? This is sickening. Really sickening. I thought better of you Ginny."  
  
Tears were streaming down Ginny's face. "Ron. Please Ron. I know it's a shock, but please, please don't hate me. I really do love him. He's changed from the way he used to be. He's different! I promise Ron, just give him a chance!"  
  
"I'm never going to give him a chance."   
  
People were stopping and staring. "Mind your own business!" Draco yelled.   
  
" Come here Ginny, I want to talk to you in private." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. " Ginny, do you actually believe that he changed? Do you think that he will be a good father to your child? Do you think that he will always be around to help you take care of it?"  
  
"Oh Ron." She sobbed. " Yes! He really changed. He'll be a great father. He will. Just-just give him a chance! For me Ron! For me!"  
  
"For you? You're an embarrassment Ginny. Have fun with your ferret boy over there." He walked away.   
  
"RON! RON PLEASE COME BACK!! RON!!" Ginny screamed. Draco came over and put his arm around her.   
  
"Well at least its over Gin."   
  
Ginny suddenly gave a big gasp and then started breathing hard.   
  
"Ginny? Are you alright?"   
  
Draco, I think I'm in labor!"  
  
"But you're a month early!"  
  
"Just take me to the hospital!" Draco quickly picked her up and ran the 5 blocks to the hospital.   
  
He found a doctor and she was brought to a room.   
  
That's not it for Ron. He hates Draco, he's not going to want his sister being with a Malfy. I really hope everyone likes my story!! I'm kinda new at this so, please review so I know if its good or not! Thanks!  
  
elf-princess4– you'll see! I have an idea already forming in my brain.  
  
s.s.harry–Yes I do like System of a Down. But I also like Good Charlotte! :) Do you even like my story or do you hate it cause I like Good Charlotte? ;) 


	4. Baby Alexandra

Draco was pacing up and down the white and blue hospital waiting room. Ginny was brought to a room but he wasn't allowed in.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" A old looking doctor came walking in with a clipboard. With a closer look, he seemed like he was about 35, but the stress and hassle of being a doctor aged him fast.   
  
"Yes?" Draco rushed up to him.  
  
"Ms. Weasley is fine and so is her baby. Would you like to see her?"  
  
"Of course."   
  
"Follow me." He turned around and walked down the hall behind him. Draco followed. They ended up in front of room 213.   
  
"Just go on in." He walked away. Draco proceeded through the door. Ginny was laying on the bed, her long, straight, red hair wet with sweat, but looking happy.  
  
"Oh Draco!" She breathed. "The baby, the baby is beautiful! It's a girl." And then she sighed like this was one of the best things in her life.   
  
His face split into a grin. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.   
  
"A girl, huh? I've always wanted to have a girl." His face turned a little more serious. "How are you? You're not too tired are you?"   
  
" Of course I'm tired, that was a lot to do! But yes, I'm fine." She smiled. " A baby girl." She said dreamily. "The nurse is just cleaning her up. She'll be out in a minute."   
  
Draco looked around the room. The walls were a light blue, the ceiling was white, and the floor was tiled. He turned back to Ginny. She was fast asleep. He stared fondly at her for awhile, then the nurse came out holding the baby. He stood up.   
  
"Here you are." She gently put the baby into his arms. She was awake. She stared up at him, making little noises. She had green eyes and a little patch of red hair, and rosy cheeks. He smiled at her and held her closer.   
  
"Draco." Ginny whispered from her bed. He walked over to her and sat down by her. "She's beautiful." He said.   
  
"I know. And she has green eyes; that's kind of unusual to have right when you're born." She stared at the baby for a few minutes. "So what should we name her?"  
  
"I don't know. I never thought about that. I kind of like the name Alexandra though."  
  
" I love that name. Lets name her that, and then we can call her Ally or Lexy for short."   
  
"Okay." Ginny took Ally into her arms and held her.  
  
"Ginny?" She looked up. " I love you." She smiled. "I love you too." He leaned down and gave her a long kiss. Ally had already fallen asleep. (Guess it just bored her when her parents kissed.)  
  
  
  
Thank you to the people who reviewed and thanks to the people who told me how to make my story better. Please keep on reviewing! It helps. 


	5. Luscious Malfoy found out

"Draco. We have to get married. I have a baby, and its not going to do any good for her without her parents together." They were walking back to the car ( I feel like them using a car, even though neither are muggle, so yeah) with Ally in Draco's arms.   
  
" I know that Ginny, and I want to get married. We will. Its just that there are a few complications I have to clear up first." He kept on staring ahead. Then he suddenly stopped.  
  
"Draco, what is it?" Ginny asked.   
  
He didn't say anything. Ginny looked to where his face was turned and gasped. Luscious Malfoy was standing by the car. When he saw them, he looked shocked, then he looked angry. Really angry.   
  
"Take the baby Ginny, I'll handle this." Draco said quietly. He handed the baby over and walked ahead to his father.   
  
"Draco." He hissed. " What is the meaning of this. I never thought you would do something like this. With a Weasley! A Malfoy and a Weasley? What were you thinking? Even you couldn't stoop that low."   
  
"Father, I love Ginny. I don't care if she's a Weasley. I don't care about this whole hate muggle thing. I don't care that you don't approve of my love for Ginny. You've never been a good father, so don't come here now and expect me to suddenly hate Ginny and go back to the way I was just because you say so."  
  
Mr. Malfoy looked like he was about to explode. "You can't really mean that. That would be disgusting. My own son? This is a disgrace. You went and had sex with a–"  
  
"You can't say muggleborn father. She's a pureblood like the two of us are."  
  
"Fine! You are no longer my son. Don't you ever come to my doorstep again. Even if your disgusting whore throws you out, you are not welcome back into my house."  
  
"Big pity there father. And don't you ever call Ginny a whore again. Now leave, if you're not my father, you shouldn't be standing talking to me by my car." Mr. Malfoy looked mad. With one last look at Ginny, he dissaparated.   
  
"Come on Gin." He took the baby again. " He acts as if I care that he disowned me. I'm happy now that I'm finally free of him. Ginny looked up into his face. He had a slightly pained look on his face. 'So he really does care about him' she thought 'but he just doesn't want to show it'. They walked to the car, put the baby in the car seat, and left for home. 


	6. SHOCK

A couple of days later it started to snow. It snowed all through the night and it stuck on the ground, so that when Ginny woke up it was about 2 inches deep.   
  
Ginny's life has changed dramatically in the past few months. She had a baby, Ron hated her for it, she hasn't seen her family for months. Obviously Ron hasn't told anybody, or else her mom would come and try to kill her. There was a knock on the door.   
  
"Ginny! Open up! Its Ron!" Ginny stopped a foot from the door. 'Ron? Why would Ron come and see me? I don't want to talk to him.   
  
"Ginny! I know you're in there! It's no good pretending you're not!" She sighed and opened the door.   
  
"Ron, what are you doing here? I thought you hated me."   
  
"I came here to tell you that you need to get away from Malfoy. I don't care if you think he's changed, he hasn't. He's a Malfoy who tormented me, Harry, and Hermione all through school."  
  
He stood there glaring at her.  
  
"Ron, I don't know how many times I have to tell you. He has changed and I know it. Do you have to turn gay to see it? I'll have you know that because of me, because he loves me, his father hates him and does not want to be called his father any longer."   
  
He just stood there. Then a look of disgust came on his face. " Alright. If you really want to waste and ruin your life, it's fine by me." He dissaparated. She started crying.  
  
Back at Malfoy's   
  
Draco was on his way to see Ginny. He didn't feel like apparating because It was such a nice day out. He heard someone walking behind him. He looked behind him but there was no one there. He sped up anyway because he had a bad feeling about it. He heard the feet again, but this time it was running. He quickly turned around but right when he did, a knife sliced into his gut. And then he felt something in his pocket, like something was put in there. He still couldn't see anyone, but by then he was getting dizzy. He fell to the ground and he lost consciousness. He blood was spreading on the snow around him.....  
  
Back at Ginny's   
  
'I want us to get married soon. I don't know what the complications are, but I'll have to see because I want to start planning the wedding. I haven't seen Draco all day. I thought that he would come over today. Maybe I should go over to his house.' She went to the closet and put on her coat, gloves, hat, and scarf. Then she went out the door and started walking to his house. But she never got there.  
  
"DRACO!! OH MY GOSH!! WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
I'm not that good at stabbing scenes. But I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please review! It makes me happy :) 


	7. Hospital

Beep. Beep. Beep. The machines were making a steady beat, which was a good sign. ' Oh what happened to him? How could anyone do this?' Ginny thought. ' If he dies I don't know what I'm going to do. I love him so much.' She took his hand and stared into his face. It was white. She thought he was dead when she saw him lying on the ground surrounded by blood.   
  
"Draco! Are you alright? Oh my gosh!!!" She checked his heart, it was beating very slowly. He was barely breathing. She jumped up and ran to the pay phone. She was crying so much she could barely see the numbers she was pressing. "Help! I need help! My boyfriend is hurt! He got stabbed! He's almost dead! Help him!" When the ambulance came he was quickly put on a stretcher and rushed to the hospital.   
  
"Ms. Weasley?" She looked up. A doctor was standing next to her.   
  
"Will he be alright? He's not going to die is he?" She whispered.  
  
"He'll be fine. If that was a couple of inches over, he more than likely would have died."  
  
She started crying again. This was just to much stress for her. Everything with her family, the baby, Draco. The doctor silently left the room. Her hand rested on his leg. There was something in his pocket. She took it out and unfolded it.   
  
Draco,  
  
You'll probably be dead so you wont be able to read this. But if by some chance you don't die, I just want you to know that I wont stop. Unless of course you leave my sister alone. I don't know what scheme you have, but you had better leave her alone unless you want to die.   
  
Ron 


	8. Big Fight

"Ginny please. You're going to kill me." Ron choked out. Ginny was pinning him up against the wall, with her hands wrapped around his throat.  
  
"I'd be glad to kill you. I hate you. I really hate you." She hissed. "How could you do such a thing? If Draco wanted to hurt me, he would have done it a long time ago. He's disowned from his family now because of me. And if he wanted to hurt me In the first place, he would not have gotten me pregnant. Do you want to know why? Because A Malfoy and a Weasley do not go together."   
  
After Ginny had read the letter, she grabbed her coat, kissed Draco, and ran over to Ron's. There, seething with anger, she hit him. Hard. And then starting yelling at him.   
  
"Ginny, there must be a hidden motive here. Think about it. He torments us for years, you, me, Hermione, Harry. And then suddenly he falls in love with you. Why did you forgive him Ginny? Why? What made you even start to be nice to him? You say he changed, but how did he start?"   
  
She took her hands away from his neck. " I don't know Ron. One day, I-I was taking a walk around the castle. I found him in one of the halls, and he looked miserable. I don't know why, but I asked him what was wrong. He started telling me how he is treated at home, what happened recently to him. After that, we started talking, we started seeing each other more. How could you not see that he wasn't rude to you, or mean to you for weeks? Once I got to know him, I saw that he was a really sweet, caring, kind, nice, and funny person." She took a breath. "It's really hard for me. I love him, but none of my family cares. They all hate me. All because he's a Malfoy."  
  
"I still don't trust him." He seemed unmoved by her words.   
  
"I hate you. So, so much. You tried to kill Draco, and you can't understand anything. Anything! Well hear this. If you come near Draco again, if he dies, I'll know you did it. I'm going to kill you. I don't care that you are my brother, I'll kill you. And I will make sure you and Hermione brake up. Make sure that she hates you as much as I hate you." She picked up her coat and went out the door. Ron stood there in shock. 'She hates me? How can she hate me? He's going to end up hurting her, and then she'll come back to me crying.'   
  
Back at the hospital   
  
"Has there been any progress doctor?" Ginny asked the doctor that was in the room when she got back.   
  
"I'm very happy to say that he has. That was a really bad stab he got. But he should probably be able to get out in about a day or two." He said smiling.   
  
"Oh! Thank you so much! You have no idea how terrible this has been for me. Thank you so so much!" She shook his hand.   
  
"I'm glad to help him. He should be really thankful to have a girl like you. I must go, I have to check on another patent. I hope you have a great life with him. Goodbye." He turned around and left. Ginny walked over to Draco's bed. He started to stir. "Ginny?""Draco! You're awake! How are you feeling?" She took his hand.   
  
"Much better than I did. How are you?"  
  
"Draco, I love you so much. I was so worried." A tear slid down her cheek.   
  
" Oh Ginny. I'm fine, its alright. I love you so much, I've missed you even when I was unconscious." When she looked into his eyes, she knew it was true.   
  
I know I haven't written a chapter in probably 2 or more weeks, but I was in a play, and I had practice till 8:30 at night. So I was really tired. But I'll be writing more regularly now. Please review! 


	9. Draco Proposes

"Draco, I want to get married. Why don't you want to?" Ginny asked Draco when they were at her house.   
  
" Why wouldn't I want to get married to you? Of course I want to. But like I said before, there are some difficulties." He looked down at Ally.   
  
Ally was playing with her new cat, and she didn't have any idea what they were talking about. Just in a few weeks, Ally's red hair got longer, her smile became almost permanent, and her green eyes were bright with happiness. Draco loved to do things with her. He always took walks with her, played with her, fed her.   
  
"You keep on saying that. What are the difficulties? I want to get married. Then I wont feel so guilty of having a baby without being married to her father."   
  
He looked at the fire for awhile. Then he looked at Ginny. "I know that I act as if I don't care what my father did to me. But I do care. I still love him no matter how he acts. I can't help it." He sighed. "The reason why we're not getting married is because I'm scared that my father will do something to you or Ally. I don't care if he does anything to me, but I don't want anything to happen to you. And if anything happened to Ally...." He shook his head. "I'm being dumb. I'll protect you." He smiled. " Alright Ginny, lets get married." Ginny's eyes lit up. Then she threw her arms around his neck.   
  
"Oh Draco. Don't worry. Nothing will happen to us. I have to start planning start planning the wedding. She jumped up and ran into the kitchen. "Ginny? I'm going to go take a walk with Ally, I'll be back soon. I love you!" He picked up and Ally and walked to the door. "Alright Draco, have a good time. I love you too!" Draco made sure that Ally as warm enough with her coat and hat and then he went out the door. Ally was gurgling and laughing. "Guess what Ally. Me and your mommy are going to be getting married. Aren't you excited?" Ally laughed. "Well, I'm glad you care what I talk about Bugga." He hugged her tighter. (Bugga is the nickname that he gave her.) He walked around the shopping strip and went in a few stores. He bought Ally a little fuzzy pink and white hat. When he went to the checkout, one of the ladies there said, "Oh! You have such a beautiful baby! What's her name?" "Alexandra." Draco said. "Oh, well she looks a lot like you. She really is a beautiful baby. Pretty soon you're going to have to hit the guys with sticks to leave her alone." She smiled and then walked away. He bought the hat and then left and went to a jewelry store. He bought Ginny a beautiful red, and white engagement ring. And then he bought her a white diamond bracelet. ( Draco makes a lot of money) Then, with the hat, the bracelet, and the ring, he left for home. "Dababa. Dababa." Ally was making cute little noises. When Draco got to Ginny's house she was on the phone talking to Hermione. Hermione was one of the few people that actually still wanted to talk to Ginny. Her own family haven't talked to her for about a month. They didn't even see how she was or how the baby was. That was one reason why Draco hated them. "Hey Gin." Draco put the bag of things down on the table and Ginny quickly got off the phone. "I'll call you back later Hermione. Draco just got in." She hung up the phone and looked at him.   
  
Draco kneeled down in front of Ginny and said, "Ginny Noel Weasley, will you marry me?" He held up the ring.   
  
Ginny smiled. "Of course! She threw her arms around him and gave him a long, loving kiss. 


	10. Going to see the Weasleys

After he proposed to her, Ginny, right away, bought a beautiful dress, with all the accessories.   
  
Then she made the wedding invitations and he took care of a lot of the rest. There didn't need to be many invitations made. Neither Draco nor Ginny had many people left to send it to. She sent an invitation to her parents. She hated Ron, so she would never send one to him. Neither of the twins. She sent one each to Charlie and Bill. She didn't know if they would come or not, but they didn't much about Draco, so they might. She knew Hermione would come, and some of her own friends from Hogwarts. One also to Harry. Draco sent a few out to his friends. Not Crabbe or Goyle. He stopped being friends with them 6th year. Draco didn't show it, but Ginny knew that he was being torn apart with how his parents were treating him.   
  
Ally was quite a few months old now. She was starting to make more noise, and her hair was starting to look like it would be curly. She would have to sit with Hermione at the wedding. Ginny was extremely grateful for Hermione. No matter what Draco did to her in school, she was willing to forgive him, and was starting to be friends with him. She helped Ginny and him with a lot of the things.   
  
"Draco, I think I should go see my family. I need to talk to them." Ginny had walked into the living room where Draco was watching a movie. "Its been so long since I've even seen my parents, I need to talk to Charlie and Bill and Percy and the twins. I miss them." She stood in front of him.  
  
Draco looked up at her and sighed. "Ginny, if you want to go and see them, you can. Just be careful. They're not that happy with us together. You don't want to see Ron do you?" He asked suddenly.   
  
"Of course not! I hate what he did to you! I'd never go see him. Anyway, I have to go. I love you." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. Then she went over to the fireplace, and went by floo.   
  
When she landed in the living room of her parents house, she gasped at the scene in front of her.  
  
This is a really short chapter, I'm sorry!   
  
Bunny / Sailor Moon- Thanks for telling me! I don't know some of these things. Oh well. We can just pretend it's a special kind of hot chocolate.... I love Sailor Moon by the way!  
  
Americasweetie- Thank you for reviewing! I love getting reviews!  
  
Rose petel- Thank you also! I'm trying to review as fast as I can. Finally I'm out of school for winter break, so I can update more often.   
  
Thank you everyone else! I'll update soon! Thank you thank you thank you!! 


	11. Mr Weasley

The living room was in ruins. There was blood all over and the furniture was upturned. Right in the middle of the room lay her father. Covered in blood and pale as a ghost. .  
  
"Dad!!" Ginny ran over to him and picked up his wrist. There was barely a pulse. She started sobbing. "Oh dad!!! Please don't die! Please don't!!" She jumped up and ran to her parents room. No one was there. She turned around and looked all over the house for her mom. No one was there. She quickly ran over to the fire and threw in some flu powder. There she contacted Draco. "Draco! Draco!" She yelled into the fire. She heard footsteps and Draco ran into view. "Ginny! What's the matter? Why are you crying?" "Oh Draco. It's my father. I got to the house and he was- he was laying in the middle of the living room and he's barely breathing! You have to help me!"   
  
Draco stood there in shock for a couple of seconds, then he jumped up, grabbed his coat, and apparated to the Weasley's house. He ran forward and gave Ginny a hug, then he rushed over to Mr.Weasley. "We have to get him to the hospital fast." He took our his wand and levitated Mr.Weasley over to the fireplace.   
  
" Okay Ginny. I'm going to bring him to the hospital. Come right after us." He threw floo powder into the fire and yelled "St. Mungo's Hospital!" Then him and her dad disappeared.   
  
She jumped up from where she had been sitting and rushed over to the fireplace. Right when she got there she remembered her mom. She quickly went into the living kitchen where there was a mirror. She yelled into it, " Molly Weasley!" The mirror started swirling around and then the image showed a small room with a sofa and a small table. There were 4 women sitting down. One was Mrs. Weasley. "Mom! Mom!" She yelled into it. The woman jumped and then looked into the mirror. She jumped up and ran to it. "Ginny, what's the matter?"   
  
"It's dad! He's badly hurt. I came over to the house and he was laying on the floor covered in blood!" Mrs. Weasley's hand went over her mouth. Then she said in a whisper, "Is he alive? Where is he?" "Draco took him to the hospital. We have to go now. Hurry!" Ginny pulled away from the mirror and ran over to the fireplace. She threw the floo powder into the flames and said what Draco said.   
  
The familiar sensation went through her body. When she got to the hospital, there were a lot of people moaning and walking around. She ran over to the front desk and quickly said, " My father, he just got here, a blond haired man brought him. Where are they?" The lady at the desk looked up at her calmly. "Floor 4, room 314." She said cooly. Ginny turned around and ran up the stairs, bumping into quite a few people on the way. When she got to the room she threw open the door. Her dad lay in a bed still unconscious and Draco was sitting down next to his bed. When he saw her he jumped up and rushed over to her. He pulled her into a hug. "Ginny. It's alright. He was badly wounded, but he'll be alright." Ginny started sobbing into his shoulder. "If you didn't get there when you did, he might have died. It's alright Gin. It's alright." Draco's face was pale and he looked relieved that Mr. Weasley was alright. Ginny was surprised about that. She didn't know that he cared about him. Well, It just shows how much a person can change.   
  
The door was thrown open and Mrs. Weasley came running in, her face red and her hair messed up. She looked wildly around the room, her eyes resting on Draco and Ginny, and then she looked at Mr. Weasleys bed. She ran over. "How is he?" She asked them.   
  
Ginny and Draco walked over to her. Ginny said, "He'll be alright. He was badly wounded, but it's okay." Mrs. Weasley heaved a sigh of relief. Then she looked up at Draco.   
  
"Draco. I've seemed to have misjudged you. I always thought that you would follow your fathers footsteps, but I can see now that you care for Arthur and our family. And I can tell that you truly love Ginny. Please forgive me for being unfair towards you." Draco smiled.   
  
"Of course I forgive you. I'm glad to know that I'm finally being accepted into this family."  
  
They all smiled and stood there for a few minutes. Then Ginny gasped. "Draco! Where's Ally?" She asked quickly. "You didn't leave her did you??"   
  
"Oh! Don't worry. I left her with Mrs. Strike next door. Did you actually think that I'd forget our little girl?" He rolled his eyes jokingly. Ginny looked relieved.   
  
"So how is Ally turning out? I haven't gotten to see her yet." Mrs. Weasley hung her head. "I've been a bad grandmother. I wasn't even there when she was born."   
  
Ginny patted her back. "It's alright mum. You can see her later today or tomorrow. Even though I am still kind of mad at you for how you acted towards me and Draco, I still love you and I want you to see Ally." She gave her a hug. She heard a moan coming from the bed. Mr. Weasley was stirring. They all rushed around his bed. There was mumbling coming out of his mouth. When they leaned closer they could hear, "Malfoy....Malfoy." Ginny and Mrs. Weasley looked up in shock at Draco.  
  
I hope you all like my chapter!! Please review!  
  
s.s. harry- Thank you so much! And it's good about GC. Which ones your favorite song so far?  
  
Rose Petel- Thank you also for reviewing so much and liking my story! I'm not sure yet about what to do with his mom.   
  
OokamiHimeMawata- Thanks!!  
  
Americasweetie- Thanks for reviewing so much!  
  
Draco-FutureBF- I try to make the chapters longer. But if they are longer, then I can't update as fast. If they are longer, then it's going to take awhile for the next chapter to come out. Thanks for reviewing! 


	12. Flashback Scene

They were all staring at Draco, then Ginny said, " Draco, why's he saying your name?" Draco looked as startled as she did.   
  
"I have no idea." Ginny stared at him. "Look, I have no idea why he would say my name, did it ever occur to you that maybe its my fathers name that he's saying?" He said, starting to get mad. They heard mumbling coming from the bed. "He's starting to wake up!" Mrs. Weasley said. She took Mr. Weasleys hand. "What-where am I?" He mumbled. "You're at the hospital, hunny. It's alright now.? She squeezed his hand. Mr. Weasley looked around, then he saw Draco. "What is he doing in here?!!!" He yelled. Draco looked startled. "After what his father did to me! You were behind it!" He was totally directing his attention towards Draco now. " You're pretending to love Ginny, then you're going to hurt her! I know it!" Draco was a little red in his face, and he looked mad. "Why would I want to hurt Ginny or you? I'm the one that brought you to the hospital. If I wanted you dead or really hurt I wouldn't have brought you here. And I love Ginny, I really do. I'm not pretending. I don't know what my dad did to you. Because I'm marrying Ginny, he's disowned me. So I'm not even his son anymore." He finished angrily.   
  
Everyone was staring at him. Ginny, with a sad look on her face, Mrs. Weasley, looking like she didn't know what to think, and Mr. Weasley looking mad still.   
  
"I'm sure. Nice little plan you've got. Tricking all of us into believing that you love Ginny and that you don't want to do us harm. Ha! From the moment you were born you were scum, you were following your fathers footsteps. You treated Ginny, Ron, and Hermione bad almost from the moment you met them you treated them bad."   
  
"A person can change!" Draco yelled out. He looked mad. "Do you think that I don't wish that I could change what I did? That I don't wish that I wasn't a Malfoy?" He sighed. "That I don't wish that you and your family could forgive me? Ginny and Hermione already did. Why cant you?" A long silence followed after his outburst. Ginny was now crying silently.   
  
The door opened and a pretty, slightly plump, nurse walked in. She stopped when she saw how everybody looked. "Ummm... I'm sorry to have to walk in, but I have to check up on Arthur Weasley right now. You all need to clear out, but you can come in when I'm done." She smiled. Everybody shuffled out. When they were out in the hall, they all leaned against the wall and looked at each other. There was a lot of tension. " I'd better go home, it's obvious that you guys don't want me here. It was dumb of me to stay." Then he disapparated. "Draco!" Ginny yelled. She sighed. "I really don't know why you guys did that to him. That was terrible." Mrs. Weasley started to stay something, but Ginny kept on talking. "He's having a hard enough time with how everything is. With his father and with us. He just wants everyone to accept him. He knows what he did in school and knows that it was wrong. But he's changed now. He is so kind, caring, loving, and just wonderful, and if you ever saw him with Ally, you would know how he is. But you wont because you wont give him a chance." She stared at her mother. Mrs. Weasley looked sad. " I'm not saying that I cant forgive him, It's just, well, It's hard. It really is. You have to remember what he did to Ron and everyone. I really am forgiving him though. Don't you remember what I said in the room?" Ginny nodded. "I appreciate it mum, but please try to go the next step of forgiving. I have to go." She said suddenly. "Tell dad that I love him and I'll come and visit him soon." She smiled weakly and disapparated to the outside of the hospital. She decided to walk home.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Her and Draco were taking a walk around the lake. It was cold out, and the snow was falling gently around them . There was already a foot of snow on the ground but they wanted to take a walk before it got any deeper. 'I wonder why he wanted to take a walk. Oh well. He's a great friend and it's fun.' Ginny thought. They trudged forward in the snow, just enjoying each others company. Draco stopped and looked out towards the lake. ' He looked so nice just standing there, with the wind blowing his hair. Wait a minute. What am I thinking!' Ginny mentally slapped herself.   
  
"Hey Ginny." Ginny turned towards him. A smile appeared on Draco's face. Draco stooped suddenly and picked up a snowball. He threw it at Ginny and it hit her shoulder. "Hey!!" She picked up a snowball of her own and quickly threw it at him. It hit his arm. "Haha!! You only hit my arm! Haha-" A snowball hit him in the mouth mid sentence. "Cold! Cold cold cold!!! Why you!" He ran over to the laughing Ginny and pushed her on the snow and they snow wrestled. Draco managed to pin Ginny to the ground. ' She's so pretty when she laughs. I cant even stop looking at her.' Ginny noticed how he was looking at her. She liked it. And she liked how he made her feel. Warm, and protected. Draco slowly leaned down and gently kissed her. They both closed their eyes. The kiss made them feel whole. Like they were meant to be together. He kissed her again but this time more harder. Her lips were soft and his were warm and inviting. After they were done, they laid there, in each others arms for awhile. "Ginny?" She looked into his gray eyes. "I love you Ginny." She had tears in her eyes. "Oh Draco. I love you too!" He smiled and kissed her again.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Ginny smiled when she remembered that day. ' I have to get to Draco! He's probably feeling pretty bad right now.' She disapparated to his apartment. Draco was sitting on his couch, in front of the fireplace. He looked startled when she appeared. Then he smiled. "Hi Ginny! I missed you." Ginny laughed. " We were only separated for about 10 minutes." Draco beckoned her to come over. She walked over and snuggled next to Draco on the couch. He stroked her hair. They were both getting sleepy. "Hey Draco?" Ginny said, even though she was half asleep. "Yeah Bunny?" "Today, I was walking a little after the hospital visit, and I remembered when you first said you loved me." Draco smiled and gave her a gentle kiss. " I love you so much Gin." He whispered. They fell asleep.   
  
They sure fall asleep next to each other quite a bit ;) I hope you all like this chapter, please review!   
  
btzfungrl09– Thanks so much! I'll read your stories and I'll let you know how much I like them!   
  
calicat– I'm going to write more about why he went away and about her pregnancy. Don't worry. They're going to come as flashbacks. And thanks for reading this and helping me out!  
  
s.s. harry– Thank you! And it's a good thing with Good Charlotte! I love Good Charlotte! But I think you already know that....   
  
Amanda– ummm... sorry to say, but you didn't really put it nicely. You were actually being rude. I am trying to make the chapters longer. And just to let you know, if you're going to review, you should at least let me know what to change, not just saying what you said, cause that didn't really help.   
  
elf-princess4– Thank you so much! You're great! You're the first person to put me on you favorites list! Thanks!   
  
Thank you all for reviewing! You really help me write more, because I know you guys like it! 


	13. Draco confronts his father

"Draco? Are you here?" Ginny softly yelled. After she left her mom, she apparated over to Draco's apartment to see if she could talk to him. He looked really bad when he left.   
  
"Draco?" She yelled again, this time a little louder. "Ginny?" Draco walked into the doorway of the kitchen. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your dad?"   
  
"Oh Draco. I am really sorry for what happened back at the hospital." She rushed over to hug him. " Dad didn't mean it, my mom didn't mean it." She looked up at his face. " We both knew it would take awhile." Draco smiled at her. "Yeah Gin, I know. I'm alright, really. I just want to know what happened to him."   
  
Ginny let go of him and looked thoughtful. Then she looked mad. "How dare he? How dare he do that to my father?! If he's not your father anymore, then why does he care? I am going over there right now so I can see what he did to him." She was all ready to go out the door when Draco grabbed her wrist. "What, are you crazy Ginny? Just going over all alone? You are not going over at all. I know you're mad, but you cant do anything, except maybe get yourself killed. If anyone goes over, it'll be me."   
  
Ginny sighed. "Alright. Go. Just be careful. I'm going over to get Ally. I haven't seen her for a couple of days and I miss her terribly." She smiled up at him weakly. "So much has been going on lately." Draco looked down at her and touched her cheek briefly. Then he grabbed his wand and disapparated. Ginny suddenly sat down, feeling cold. Even though she knew it had nothing to do with the temperature outside, she wrapped a blanket around herself. 'I don't want him going over there.' She thought. ' If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself.' She closed her eyes and a tear ran down.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The wind was blowing hard and the sky promised rain as Draco went over to his fathers house. He stopped at the door and tried to calm himself down. Its been months since he's been over there. He opened the door and went inside. He knew where his father was, in the library. As he walked there he looked around to see if anything really changed. It hasn't. He got to the room and opened the door. "Father?" He yelled. Then he saw him sitting on the leather sofa. The library was huge, much bigger than most peoples. It had tall bookcases lining the walls, except for an opening left for the fireplace. In the middle of the room there were two sofas put with there backs to each other, and a chair on each side of the couches with small tables by each one. A deep green and black rug was on the floor.  
  
His father looked up and instantly grew red. "What are you doing in here? I told you to never come here again!"   
  
" Father, I'm not coming for forgiveness or anything like that," He said coldly. "I came because I wanted to know why you did what you did to Mr.Weasley."   
  
Malfoy smiled. " You always were a stupid boy, Draco. Never bright." He looked at Draco for a second, as if to see if suddenly the answer popped into his head. It didn't. "Because I saw how him and that wife of his were forgiving you and starting to like you. I cant have that now can I." He smirked.   
  
"Let me just ask you something, Father. Did I ever, ever in my whole life, ever mean anything to you?" Draco asked as he glared at his father. Lucius laughed.   
  
"What do you think?" He laughed again. Then his look turned to disgust. "Of course not. Did you actually think that I did? When I found out your mother was pregnant, I begged her, threatened her, did everything I could, for her to have an abortion. But did she listen? No. I hated you since I first found out about you." Draco was standing very still. "You remember that time I was teaching you to swim? Do you think I really wanted you to swim? I threw you in because I wanted you to drown. Then I could always claim you went out too far and I just couldn't save you. Or that time I was teaching you how to play quidditch I was hoping you would fall off your broom. All of the times I tried to kill you, you always survived."   
  
Draco's eyes were shining. "I hate you." He whispered. His face was totally different. Many emotions ran together at that moment. Hurt, hate, love, sadness. They were all there. " I hate you!!" He yelled the last words in a rage that he never knew he had. He pulled his wand out and screamed out, "Ripptocusho!" It was a spell that made the opponent hurt so bad they felt like they were already dead. It hit Lucius and he went flying back. He lay still on the floor. Draco was breathing hard. He walked over to his father. He wasn't moving. Draco knelt down and felt his pulse. It wasn't there. Draco put his face in his hands and tears of sadness, relief, and frustration from the past few months came out of his eyes. "Father," He whispered. "How could you?" Then he passed out.   
  
"Daddy! Come on! I want to go swimming! I am so glad that you're going to teach me how to swim." He smiled up at his father with happy, trusting eyes. He adored his father and loved to do things with him, but his father rarely had the time. Little Draco, six years old, got to the ocean first. "Okay daddy! Lets go!" His father picked him up. Then he said, " If you're going to learn to swim, you're going to have to learn it like a man." Then Draco was thrown far into the water. He started thrashing around yelling. "Daddy! Daddy! I'm scared, get me out!" Then he went under. He came up again coughing. "Daddy!" His father stood watching. "You're going to have to learn some way, Draco. Be a man, don't act childish." Draco started crying. "Help me! Please!" He went under again. There was a big splash as a man jumped into the water, and went over to the drowning boy. He got a hold of him and carried him to shore. "What, are you crazy? This boy almost drowned, what were you doing just standing there?" The man yelled. Then he hurriedly pumped the water out of Draco's lungs. Draco started coughing and breathed deeply for a few seconds. The man patted him on the back on asked if he was alright. Draco nodded. Then he looked up at his father. "Daddy? Why did you do that?" He asked in a young, pitiful voice.   
  
"You had to learn someway. That was a good way to learn." Draco still scared and eyes showed betrayal. Then he stood up. "Daddy, I want to go home. I don't want to learn to swim if that's how you're going to teach me." Then he started walking away. His father following looking furious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
When Draco woke up, he was still in his fathers house, his father was still lying on the floor and the room was still a mess. Draco now knew that his father was dead. Not only could he see it, but he could feel it. He looked over at his father. He was a sickly gray and his eyes were wide open. Draco knew that he would never forget the look on his fathers face till the day that he died. He slowly got up and disapparated to his apartment.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He heard a scream and all of a sudden a body flung itself at him. "Draco! What happened?? Oh my gosh, are you okay??" The body and voice belonged to Ginny, who, up until he appeared in his apartment, had been pacing up and down the room waiting for his return.   
  
"I'm okay Ginny. Just really tired and sore." Then his voice broke. "Gin, my fathers dead. I killed him."   
  
Ginny looked shocked. "Draco, tell me right now what happened." Draco sighed. "Alright. I'll tell you. I'm exhausted though." He sits down and leans his head back. For a few minutes he just sat there with his eyes closed. Then he said, " This is what happened. Please don't talk till I'm finished talking." Ginny nodded and Draco started his story.   
  
Hey, I know this took forever to post. I'm sorry! I hope you like it! It's getting near the end of my story, so... yeah! And I know that that spell isn't real. I had to make it up cause I didn't know what other real spell he could use.  
  
elf-princess 4- Ally is staying at a neighbors house because Ginny and Draco had so much stuff going on.   
  
Cathy1227- Thanks so much! You're great.  
  
calicat- Thank you for the suggestions and compliment!  
  
GoodCharlotteFANbjpc- Well, they're either 19 or in their early 20's. LOL. I haven't really decided on their age. And yeah, saying "I love you" a lot would get annoying wouldn't it. Sorry, I wont do it as much ;) Thanks a bunch! Good Charlotte is awesome! Oh yeah, what does "JW" mean? Sorry. Just wondering.  
  
Olivia- Ginny's crying so much because she's going through a hard time with her family and Draco's family and all that. And with the nickname, Bugga, it doesn't really sound like it. It would need an "r" in it to make it sound like that. My nieces nickname is that, that's why I put it.   
  
And thank you everyone else for reviewing! You guys really help! Thank you so much! 


	14. The Funeral

After Draco said his story, she sat in shock. "So-so you killed your father." Draco faced her angrily. "It's not like I meant it Ginny! That spell is not supposed to kill, it's just supposed to hurt the person badly. Don't act as if I meant it, because I didn't!" He stood glaring at her.   
  
"Draco, I know that you didn't mean to. If you meant to, then you wouldn't be this shaken up. Just- sit down. I'm just trying to piece this all together, it's kind of a shock you know." He sat down and laid his head back. "What am I going to do Gin? My fathers an important guy. I'm going to be sent to Azkaban no because of this."   
  
"Draco, you did it in self-defense. You're not going to be sent to Azkaban, not when you had to protect your self. And Draco, your fathers an important guy, but you're his son, you're not going to be sent to Azkaban because of that."  
  
Draco opened his eyes and looked at her with sad eyes. "I didn't kill him in self-defense Ginny. I killed him because of what he was saying. I killed him because he made me angry."   
  
Ally crawled into the room and stared up at Draco. Then she giggled loudly. "Dada!!" She crawled over to him stood up using his leg as support. He smiled and picked her up and held her tightly in his arms. Her green eyes shone with happiness while she stared up at him.   
  
"She hasn't seen you in awhile, she missed you." Ginny said softly with a smile. Draco threw her up in the air and caught her again. She shrieked with laughter. He threw her up again. Then he held her in his arms again. "Draco," Ginny started to say, a serious look on her face now. " You're going to be okay. You are not going to Azkaban, believe me, you're not." She smiled at him. I'm gonna go and talk to my parents. They need to know what happened." She got up from the couch, but Draco caught her arm. "Ginny, you cant! I don't want them to know."   
  
"Oh Draco, they need to know. You're their son-in-law, and they need to know before the news gets out." She gently took her arm out of his grip and walked over to the phone. She picked it up (AN: Lets just pretend that they have a phone, because I don't feel like them using flew powder. ;) ) "Hello, mom?..... yes, I'm fine.... well, you see, that's what I wanted to talk to you about.....of course we're still together.. Yes, of course.... I called to tell you about Draco and his father.... yeah." Then she went on and told her the whole story. While she was telling it, Draco was playing with Ally. All of a sudden she started crying. Draco stared at her wide eyed. Then he quickly looked over at Ginny. She was looking at him, then she said quietly, with her hand over the receiver, "Her diaper probably needs to be changed." She went back to the phone. Since Ally was screaming in his ear he went to her room and laid her on the changing table, all the while grumbling, "Changing her diaper, me! Yeah, great thing for me to do." He took off her diaper and cleaned her up the best he could ( reallly messy diaper) and put on a new one. By that time she had stopped crying and was saying "Dadadadadada" over and over again.   
  
Draco smiled and picked her up. When he got to the living room, Ginny was sitting on the couch, the phone back in it's place. Ginny had a huge smile on when he came in.   
  
"Okay, there are two things that I need to tell you. First, congratulations with changing Ally's diaper, I heard you grumbling in there. And second, I talked to my mom first, then my dad, neither of them hate you, and my dad trusts you now. Okay, my dad said that you shouldn't be sent to Azkaban, because that spell wasn't supposed to kill him. So, you hadn't intentionally meant to kill him. Both of my parents were pretty shocked about it." She finally stopped and took a breath.   
  
"I'll be okay Gin, I think I'll be okay. I don't feel as bad now." He smiled at her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After all that happened the next day, both Ginny and Draco were exhausted. Ally slept most of the day. After they woke up, there were reporters all over, and the minister was trying to get to the front of the crowd. Finally when he did, he got to the house and came inside to talk to them. (There's a new minister now) They told him what happened. Draco wasn't really blamed that much, meaning, he didn't get in trouble or anything. Later that day, they all went to Draco's fathers funeral. It was a windy day, kinda dark. The priest asked him if he would like to say anything, you can imagine how uncomfortable that was for him. Anyway, Draco said he wouldn't say anything. Most of the people didn't give him happy looks. They all practically hated him for what he did. After the funeral, the three went home and just sat on the couch, snuggled up to each other.   
  
NYC1313- Thank you! Yeah, I know they could be longer, sorry. :)   
  
good charlotte fan- I like your name too ;) Thanks!  
  
sarah- What's wrong with dying scenes? Besides that, do you like my story? 


	15. The Ending

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fours Years Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Daddy, could you take me to the park? I'm really bored." Ally pouted. Draco looked at his young daughter fondly as he touched her cheek. "In a little bit, Sweetie. I have to finish this dresser before mommy gets home. If she comes home and see's it un-finished-" He put his finger up to his throat and sliced it across. Ally giggled.  
  
"Why don't you go take out some of your coloring books while you wait, okay?" Ally let out a big exaggerated sigh, and said, "Welllllll, I guess so," as if she were making a big sacrifice or something. She turned around and walked out the door. Draco smiled. He sat back down on the floor in the living room and started working again.   
  
After Ginny, Ali, and himself could finally settle down, he bought a big house out in the country. It had a bathroom upstairs and downstairs, a dining room, kitchen, a living room, 5 bedrooms, and a basement. Ginny started decorating the house as soon as they moved in. The living room, which he was in now, was dark red, with light blue furniture and white trim. The carpet was white, which they had to use a spell to clean it about every day because of all the mess's Ally made.   
  
Ally had changed a lot in some ways over the years, and stayed the same in some other ways. Her red hair was now almost to her waist in soft curls, her big, green eyes sparkled with happiness and mischievous most of the time. She loved to read and draw and play outside, but the thing she loved most was helping people. She loved to help her friends or other people if they got hurt, and she usually calmed people down just by talking softly to them. Draco hoped that she'd become a doctor, but Ginny wanted her to become a psychologist.   
  
Both Draco and Ginny had jobs that paid well, and they lived happily together, only getting into fights occasionally. Draco was accepted into the family, even by Ron and Harry.  
  
( Harry's family enough) They were even starting to become friends, surprisingly enough.   
  
So all in all, they were doing pretty good.   
  
That's the end of my story! I know that it took long to get this chapter up, I'm very sorry about it! I hope everyone liked how it turned out and everything that's happened. Thank you for reviewing my story! Everyone really helped! Thanks again!  
  
~Love, Ariadne~ 


	16. Authors Note

DeannaSmith- Thanks for all of the reviews. I decided they should be in the mall instead, but oh well. You're cool too cause you like Good Charlotte ;)  
  
LiLy_MaLfOy13- Thank you. Yeah, Good Charlotte *sigh* Who's your favorite? Mines Billy.  
  
;) - Thanks!   
  
sarah- I guess that's a pretty good rating. LOL. Thanks ;)  
  
good charlotte fan- Thanks!  
  
NYC1313- Sorry the chapters are so short! But thanks!   
  
riterchick- Ummm, what are you talking about? 


End file.
